Techo
Techno is an Autobot Warrior and Second in Command of the A19 Squad but a year after the team found their base in Alaska, Techno had left the squad due to trust issues and traveled to New York City and became the leader of the Delta Squad. Techno is a creative, sharp-witted but at times very serious character. Although Techno has trained in Hand-to-Hand Combat at the Autobot Academy, he prefers to use weapons than using his own fists. Techno has gone by his name because of his advanced intelligence and has earned his name proudly by creating his own Artificial Intelligence system known as D.E.L.T.A., Data Enhanced Logistics Tech Assistant. Techno is a caring and friendly person but will stop and nothing to protect the ones he loves. Biography Designation: Techno Nickname(s): Tech, Techy, Uncle Techno (Known as by Gelna the Sparkling in the Cybertron War Escape Series) Age: 23 (Human Years) Gender/Make: Mech (Male) Race: Cybertronian Ethnicity: Red & grey Protoform Faction: Autobot Birth/creation date: 22nd April Title/Rank: Second in Command (A19 Squad)/Commander (Delta Squad) Weapons: Ion Blaster w. Particle Beam, Thermo Energon Blade, Alt Mode Weapon: Mitachyon Repeaters Abilities: Advanced knowledge of Technology, Martial Arts skills Physical Attributes Height: 26 ft Weight: 1.5 tons Posture: Body straight Build: Medium based, light-weight, average armour Armor: Red and grey, smooth, and fairly resistant Eyes/Optics: Sky Blue Optics Face shape: (Mirage's/Dino's head from TF3 is accurate to Techno's) Right/Left handed: Right handed Alt. mode: 2014 Red Ferrari 458 Italia Characteristics: Habits: tends to help any of his friends if it's needed, in battle he never cracks a joke and is always serious. Mannerisms: Keeps his arms and by his sides most of the time Does he curse: Never, but you'll here a few damns and hells here and there. Psychology and Personality Intelligence: Knows a lot in battlefield tactics and technology. Patience Level: Very high, will wait as long as he needs to. Charisma: Will get along with any Autobot, just as long if they don't annoy him Sense of humor: Will laugh at what is suppose to be funny, will give a chuckle at something accidentally funny Biggest Vulnerability: Long Range Weaponry attacks, heavy hitting attacks. Biggest Strength: His knowledge and Melee weapon skills. Romantic Life: Romantic date: Single Attracted to: Intelligent, kind, funny How does this character react to… Conflict/Danger: Will head out with weapons in hand and will formulate a plan during the conflict or sometimes before he heads out. Rejection: Feels disappointed and may do whatever he can to make the situation better. Change: will adapt to the change, if it suits him. Loss: Depends on who it is, and how close they are to him. Sex/Flirting: May become extremely nervous and try to change the subject. Pain: Will try and overcome the pain, but will eventually give the enemy the upper hand. Stress: Will try to avoid what is stressing him out. Guilt: would except it was his fault, and would make sure it would not happen again Being wrong: If confronted about the situation, he will admit he did something wrong. Being criticized: Would try to be cool about the situation and try to avoid it. Being insulted: throw insult back, and possibly insult them more then he has been insulted Offending others: He would apologize (depending on who it is) only if the person being offended admits he/she's being offended. Praise: outside he seems to not mind depending on the situation, but inside he happy and full of joy and tries not to show it on the outside Being loved: He would stutter, and feel comfortable but would act shy Humiliation: Would try to stand up for himself, but will walk away if the situation is too much How does this character express… Anger: Will speak in a louder tone, and will act more aggressively. Sadness: tends to avoid others completely and sometimes will need some time alone to cool off. Fear: His arms would quiver, his voice will be more shaky and becomes more aware surroundings. Love: May possibly hug or start a conversation to get to know the person Dislike: Will lower his head slightly and look glum. Approval: may nod and smile, and walk with his head held high Family Siblings: Techno's Younger Brother (assassinated) Parents: Techno's Mom (assassinated), Shockwave (Father, functioning) History Techno had what he would call "a prefect life" when he was a kid, he had the perfect family and he had his best friends by his side, he never knew his father but that never stopped him from living life but one day when he was walking back to his house from a day from hanging out with his friends, tragedy struck. When Techno got there Megatron and Starscream were already there, they were trying to find people to join the Decepticons, a terrible fate awaited them. Techno's Mom and Brother refused to join them, so Starscream forced Techno to watch Megatron kill his family, but they threw Techno to the streets, because they knew he'd want to join his family, so they left him to die, Techno was left crying, a young child alone in the streets, then Optimus found him, then Techno stayed with the Autobots and trained in the Autobot Academy. When Techno arrived at the Academy, he had found that many of his friends were already there, and he made some new friends too, his best friend was Astrinal, they always spent time together at the Academy, but they were just friends and nothing more, but it was a big mistake that was to late for Techno to change. Later after they were old enough to battle in the field, they were put in separate groups and they were sent out into the battle. During the final days of Cybertron's existence and Techno was on the battlefield shooting 'Cons and running to leave the planet, then he saw the Autobot Warship known as the Ark fly by. He knew that Astrinal was so he had caught up with the ship and had grabbed ahold of some debris sticking out of the ship, but was stuck in tight. Then the Decepticons began firing missiles at the Ark, the first shot of missiles hit the Ark and made Techno let go and he was drifting the cold and far reaches of space, and before his body froze, he saw Sentinel Prime push Astrinal off the Ark. to what felt like days, he had drifted through space into the Atmosphere of the planet known as Earth, where his adventure continues... Category:Cybertronian